The Final
by Kirani56
Summary: This war had been raging on for too long. If they don't strike back now, they'll never be able to walk free around Amity again. This story is in honor of Veteran's day. Oneshot.


**Summary: This war had been raging on for too long. If they don't strike back now, they'll never be able to walk free around Amity again. This story is in honor of Veteran's day. Oneshot.**

**A/N: Hello again! It's raining outside, school's out for Veteran's Day and I had time to write this plot bunny. I decided to dedicate this to the veterans who died and are currently serving our country. Let's hope that they'll return safely home to their families. :D**

**Key: **

"**_Italics" = _Ghost talking**

"**Regular" = Human talking**

* * *

><p>Two green eyes examined both citizens and ghosts alike, watching their actions carefully from an airial distance. The wind that stirred whipped a few strands of his white hair to his face, which blinded his vision every other second, but didn't stop his intent at the slightest. The ghost boy only managed to hug his legs silently and observe from his open and free world up on top the OPS center to the enslaved streets below. Danny looked up. The sky was streaked with greys, blues and reds. Today was the day that he'd come out of his years of hiding and fight. This meant war, after all.<p>

It almost reminded him of the Civil Rights Movement assignment back in history class a countless number of summers ago. Though one thing was certain in his mind: The status of both humanities would return to whatever it was before they ever knew of each other's existence.

Danny blinked back down to the people. It wasn't worth his time to just fly down and walk as an equal. His kind, "halfa", was already considered lower than a human. A human were already considered lower than a ghost. Ghosts were already considered the dominant species to rule the world.

A scream and a hit. He looked downward, his eyes scanning around every dark alleyway and person until it landed on two making a scene.

Danny's heart sank.

"_You speak when I say you can speak." _the ghost growled as he yanked a girl sharply by her hair. "_Get it?"_

The six year old screamed in pain. The merciless creature roughly released her hair, taking a few strands with it, and kneed the girl's stomach in order to shut her up. Danny's teeth clenched. He forced himself to his feet

She had already fallen on the ground quiet, covering her mouth to keep from making a sound. Danny's feet pushed off the roof and twisted into the air. It left a dent. His only focus was on the silent tears that ran down the girl's cheeks.

"_You're_ useless. _I _knew_ I shouldn't have had that deal with Skulker!_" The ghost complained, running a hand through his transparently greasy hair while prodding her on the ground with a foot. She didn't stir. She didn't want to. "_How the heck are you supposed to be that punk's daughter?_"

Danny's speed allowed him to zoom downward to the girl just before the ghost could kick her stomach.

The girl whimpered when Danny's cold arms swooped in and carried her like a precious princess. She glanced up to see her hero, but more fear went through her eyes more than relief. Danny forced a small smile.

"Don't cry." He said in a gentle voice, trying to calm her. Very un-ghost like "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded shakily.

Danny looked back at his opponent with flaring eyes. The girl's master seemed a little surprised by the dynamic entry, but then saw the familiar face of the Phantom and sneered. Danny landed gracefully and set the girl on the ground. He didn't have to push the girl behind him, since she obediently ran to hide behind a trashcan.

"_Long time no see, Phantom._" The ghost laughed.

"Can it, Johnny." Danny snarled. "Don't you have anything better to do than to harass little girls?"

Johnny scratched his head in thought. Though he anticipated Danny's arrival, it was obvious he didn't think he'd get this far. "_Nah, not really. Kitty's busy with her new human. Got nothing._"

"Then I suggest you leave your human alone and get back to Kitty. Or do you want me to tell her about how your discussion with Ember went?"

Danny had seen the two earlier that day, chatting about many insignificant things in the world. He hadn't heard them clearly, but at least it was something to fight with. Johnny widened his eyes at this but hardened his facial expression and turned away. Danny almost laughed.

"_Stinkin' halfa._" He muttered as walked away from him to the nearby parking lot, probably to retrieve his motorcycle. "_Have the useless human. I've got other things to do anyway._"

Neither Danny nor the child moved from their spots until Johnny was out of sight. Once he was gone, Danny spun around, walked up and knelt over to the little girl, trying put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly reacted and shoved his hand off, getting into a tough fighting stance. It appeared more adorable than threatening.

"D-d-don't come n-near me!" she squeaked. "My mommy said to not trust any ghosties!"

Danny raised his eyebrows and laughed out loud.

"I'm not a ghost." he said as he transformed back into his human form and extended his hand. "I'm only half."

"Half…?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "I'm what's called a 'halfa', but you don't have to worry, though. You're safe with me."

The girl stared at him for a few minutes before clinging on to him again with sobs. The poor thing looked like it had never seen another human being before.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked. The child suddenly released him and met his eyes, surprised he really had the time to listen to her story. She sniffed a few times before finally speaking.

"I wanted to play outside..." she began, looking down. "I should have listened to mommy. She said ghosties would take me away if I tried to play. But she never lets me out anyway."

Danny sat down as she did. He ignored the other ghosts looking in their general direction.

"So I was taken away when I was following a pretty butterfly...a-and ghosty taked me into his store where all the other people were getting sold." she said, looking down. "I was sold to the guy you saved me from."

Danny had really nothing to say. "…I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay." She sniffed. "I just…wanna go home to mommy..."

"Well then," Danny assured, standing up. "I'll get you back to your mom. Do you know where she lives?"

The girl looked up in thought with a finger to her chin. "Mommy lives in the place where there's a sign outside." She stated. "Hamburger."

Danny chuckled at her description.

"The Nasty Burger?"

"I think that's what mommy called it. She said it was the only place that was safe after Mr. Mayor put a ghosty shield around it."

Danny changed into his ghost form and allowed her to climb on his back. They rose into the air and began their way to the abandoned restaurant.

"Mister Halfa?" she asked as they soared.

"Mmm?"

"U-Um...mommy never says anything about ghosties to me...b-but where did they come from? Why are they being mean? I know it wasn't always l-like this."

Danny stiffened a bit. "You mean you don't know what's going on about the war?"

The girls shook her head. "War?"

Danny looked up in thought, bit shaken that she had no knowledge of what's been taken place for years. "Yes." he began. "Have you ever heard of something called the Ghost Zone?"

"Mommy says that a lot."

"Well then she would be talking about where the ghosts come from. The Ghost Zone is almost the same as the real world, but it's an upside down version. Ghosts live there instead of humans." He breathed. "The ghosts formed a large army to come here and take over Amity Park, and now all humans, like you and your mom, are forced to be like slaves."

"But, Mister," she demanded. "You're half human and half ghost. What does that make you?"

Danny paused. "Someone who is rejected from ghosts because of being a human and rejected by humans because of being a ghost."

"Oh."

Danny and the girl fell silent the entire trip to the Nasty Burger. They landed just in front of the door and Danny dropped her off.

"Don't tell you're mother about me being here." He said to her as he was about to take off once more. The six year old tugged on his leg before he flew out of reach.

"Why not? You should come in with me, Mister." She insisted. Danny made his foot intangible and flew even higher. He wasted too much time.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do." he began back towards the town again.

"Wait, Mister! Come back!" she yelled as she chased after him. Danny looked down at her for the last time. "I don't know your name!"

"It wouldn't make any sense to give you my name," he said. "But tell your mother that it'll safe to come out by tomorrow because a foolish man will take care of it."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Can you go a little faster?"

"Hold you're horses, kiddo. I'm coming."

The child grasped her hand with her mother's as they came into the cemetery. The little girl literally dragged her through the entire maze of gravestones until they saw the one they were looking for.

"I think this is him." she said as she put the bundle of flowers on the grass. It had a very strange ice sculpted gravestone with the engraving:

_Here lies the Unknown Savior of Amity Park, the one who stared at death in the face without blinking._

"All the ghosts were gone in a single night." The mother sighed. "Daniel James Fenton, you're still as foolish as ever."

Sam Manson clutched her child in her arms and wept silently. The girl hugged back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posted on November 11, 2011<strong>_

**To all the heroes who I don't even know their names and still serve this country. :D**


End file.
